APH: Kielletty tanssi (spamano)
by kawaiirose-chan
Summary: Antonio puhuu sivusuunsa ja nyt hän joutui vaikeuksiin! Lovinon on tultava hätiin ja esittää Antonion tyttöystävää juhlissa. (:


Lovino rämpi sateen läpi kohti Antonion taloa. Hän oli vihainen Antoniolle,  
koska oli nyt aivan läpimärkä ja hänellä ei ollut sateenvarjoa mukanaan.  
Kun Lovino soitti ovikelloa, Antonio rynnisti ovesta ulos ja halasi Lovinoa.  
"P-päästä irti!" Lovino huudahti ja tyrkkäsi hymyilevän Antonion pois. Antonio  
avasi oven ja päästi vettävaluvan Lovinon sisään. Lovino heitti läpimärät  
ulkovaatteensa naulakkoon ja kysyi:  
"Mitä asiaa sinulla oikein oli että piti tänne asti tulla?" Antonio naurahti  
vaivaantuneesti ja sanoi:  
"Mennään olohuoneeseen, niin kerron sinulle." Lovino tuhahti ja seurasi  
Antoniota sohvalle. Antonio aloitti:  
Eilen minä, Francis ja Gilbert olimme pelaamassa jalkapalloa, kun Alfred  
ilmestyi paikalle ja sanoi, että hän järjestää juhlat ylihuomenna ja kutsui  
meidät."  
"Mitäs pahaa siinä on?" Lovino keskeytti. Antonio sanoi:  
"Ei siinä sinänsä ole mitään pahaa, mutta sitten Francis ja Gilbert sanoivat  
tuovansa juhliin jonkun tytön. Minä tietysti pysyin hiljaa ja he rupesivat  
kiusaamaan minua siitä, että minulla ei ole tyttöystävää. Kotimatkallakin he  
kiusasivat minua siitä ja raivostuneena sanoin:  
"Kyllä minullakin on tyttöystävä!" Sen jälkeen Francis ja Gilbert nauroivat ja  
sanoivat, että tuo se tyttö sitten Alfredin juhliin ja samantien he lähtivät ja  
en kerennyt sanoa, että vain vitsailin."  
Lovino katsoi Antoniota epäluuloisesti ja sanoi:  
"Ja...miten se liittyy minuun?"  
Antonio rupesi tuijottamaan Lovinoa koiranpentu-ilmeellään ja sanoi:  
"Voisitko sinä esittää tyttöä juhlissa niin, että Francis ja Gilbert eivät  
ilkkuisi minulle enää?"  
Lovino tuijotti Antoniota oudosti ja muuttui punaiseksi.  
"Luuletko sinä, että minä oikeasti suostuisin moiseen?! Hitto vie!" Lovino  
huudahti ja hyppäsi ylös sohvalta.  
"Odota!" Antonio sanoi ja tarttui Lovinoa kädestä. Lovino hätkähti ja katsoi  
Antoniota.  
"Minä teen mitä tahansa!" Antonio sanoi "Annan sinulle kaiken mitä haluat ja  
kannatan sinun ehdotuksiasi jokaisessa kokouksessa!" Samalla Antonion silmät  
kostuivat ja Lovino epäröi kahdenvaiheilla. Jos kukaan ei tunnistaisi häntä,  
niin mitä se haittaisi? Lovino huokaisi ja sanoi:  
"Hyvä on. Minä tulen sinne juhliin."

Seuraavana aamuna Lovino oli taas Antonion talossa. Antonio oli ostanut  
Lovinolle pitkän keltaisen mekon, jossa oli musta vyö ja pieniä rusetteja.  
Lovino punastui, kun näki itsensä peilistä se yllään ja mutisi kirouksia.  
Antonio haki toisesta huoneesta ruskean söpön peruukin ja keltaisen  
hiuslaitteen. Hän asetti ne Lovinon päähän ja astui askeleen taaksepäin  
ihaillen luomustaan. Lovino näytti aivan tytöltä ja vielä söpöltä. Antonio  
punastui hieman ja pukeutui itse tummaan pukuun.  
"Mitä minä sanon, jos joku kysyy nimeäni?" Lovino sanoi. Antonio mietti hetken  
ja vastasi sitten:  
"Sano, että olet Felicianon serkku, Sicily Vargas." Lovino vilkaisi vielä  
kerran peiliin ja mutisi:  
"Lähdetään sitten, en halua olla myöhässä, kun kerran joudun pukemaan tämän  
päälleni."

Alfred järjesti juhlansa tanssiaissalissa, joka oli vanha, mutta loistelias.  
Sisäänkäynti kulki leveiden portaiden kautta, jotta kaikki näkisivät tulijat.  
Salin toinen kerros oli keskeltä avoin ja vain reunoilla oli käytävä, josta  
näki alas. Salin perällä oli pitkiä pöytiä, jotka olivat täynnä ruokaa.  
Kun Antonio ja Lovino, tällä hetkellä Sicily, tulivat paikalle, kaikki  
katsoivat heitä. Lovino yritti kävellä kaatumatta alas portaita, mutta  
kompastui. Antonio nappasi tämän kiinni, ennen kuin tämä ehti kaatua. Lovinon  
kasvot olivat aivan punaiset ja hän jatkoi matkaa varovaisemmin. Kun he olivat  
päässeet turvallisesti alas, Francis ja Gilbert ryntäsivät paikalle.  
"Sinulla siis olikin tyttöystävä!" Gilbert huudahti hämmästyneesti. Francis  
tuijotti Lovinoa ja sanoi:  
"Näytät jotenkin tutulta...mikä sinun nimesi on?" Lovino sanoi hermostuneesti:  
"M-minun nimeni on Sicily Vargas, olen Felicianon serkku."  
Francis näytti hetken epäilevältä, mutta rupesi sitten pölöttämään jotain  
amerikkalaisen ruuan laadusta ja Lovino huokaisi helpotuksesta. He juttelivat  
hetken nelistään, mutta pian Antonio sanoi:  
"Minulla on nälkä, mennään syömään Lo- Sicily!" Lovino katsoi Antoniota  
murhaavasti ja sanoi:  
"Mennään vaan." He lähtivät kahdestaan kohti tarjoilupöytiä ja jättivät  
Francisin ja Gilbertin kahdestaan. Kun he olivat päässeet kuuloetäisyyden  
ulkopuolelle, Lovino sähähti:  
"Meinasit paljastaa minut, idiootti!" Antonio näytti anteeksipyytävältä ja  
sanoi:  
"En tarkoittanut sitä. Minä vain olen tottunut sanomaan sinua Lovinoksi."  
"Pah." Lovino sanoi ja kipitti (kyllä, luit aivan oikein) kohti ruokaa. Antonio  
seurasi perässä ja otti Lovinolle kakkua. Yhdessä he siirtyivät salin perälle  
ja Antonio rupesi syömään.  
"Tämä on hyvää! Maista sinäkin!" Antonio sanoi. Lovino tuijotti kakkua ja  
sanoi:  
"Otit vain yhden lusikan." Antonio katsoi lautasta ja huomasi, että oli  
todellakin ottanut vain yhden lusikan.  
"No, syödään sitten samalla lusikalla", Antonio vastasi ja työnsi kakkua  
Lovinoa kohti. Lovino lehahti punaiseksi, mutta syö kakkupalan mukisematta, kun  
Antonio työnsi sen hänen suuhunsa. Lovino sanoi:  
"Onhan tämä ihan hyvää..." Antonio hymyili Lovinon hassulle ilmeelle ja sanoi  
sitten:  
Mennään tanssimaan!"  
"EEHHHHH?!" Lovino huudahti, mutta Antonio oli jo vetäissyt Lovinon  
tanssilattialle. He tanssivat monen kappaleen ajan, mutta lopulta Lovino sanoi:  
"En jaksa enää tanssia, levätään välillä." Antonio saattoi Lovinon salin  
seinustalle ja sanoi sitten:  
"Minä menen vielä tanssimaan, odota tässä." Hän meni hakemaan Elizabetaa ja  
tämä suostui. Lovino katseli tanssivia pareja ja uppoutui omiin mietteisiinsä.  
"Onpas Antonio komea", Lovino ajatteli ja saman tien sätti itseään outojen  
ajatusten takia. Eihän hän voinut ajatella mitään sellaista! Lovino punastui ja  
yritti karkottaa koko ajatuksen mielestään, kun Francis sattui paikalle ja  
huudahti:  
"Hei Sicily! Mitäs teet täällä yksinäsi?" Lovino huomasi, että Francis oli  
humalassa ja yritti vastata mahdollisimman ystävällisesti:  
"Lepään vain hieman ennen seuraavaa tanssia." Francis seisahtui hänen viereensä  
viinilasi kädessään. Hetken he kumpikin tuijottivat tanssilattiaa ja sitten  
Francis sanoi:  
"Et taida oikeasti olla Antonion tyttöystävä?" Samalla hän laitoi kätensä  
Lovinon vyötäisille ja tämä säpsähti. Lovino vastasi:  
"Olen minä, me vain...tapasimme äskettäin." Francis katseli edelleen tanssia ja  
selitti Lovinolle jotain epämääräisiä tarinoita. Lovino yritti parhaansa mukaan  
nyökytellä ja hymyillä, kunnes huomasi, että Francis hivutti kättään yhä  
alemmas hänen vyötäröltään. Lovino jäykistyi ja alkoi mennä lievään paniikkiin.  
Francis oli humalassa ja ei tiennyt että tämä kaunis "tyttö" nimeltään Sicily  
oli oikeasti poika. Lovino ajatteli kauhuissaan, mitä Francis voisi tehdä ja  
yritti tähyillä Antoniota, mutta hän oli salin toisessa päässä ja ei edes  
katsonut häneen päin. Käsi hivuttautui yhä alemmaksi ja Lovino yritti  
epätoivoisesti tavoittaa Antonion katseen.

Toisella puolella salia Antonio tanssi Elizabetan kanssa valssia. He eivät  
paljon puhuneet ja kummankin huomio oli jossain muualla. Antonio huomasi, että  
Elizabeta vilkuili vähän väliä Gilbertin suuntaan.  
"Pidätkö Gilbertistä?" Antonio töksäytti huvittuneesti. Elizabeta punastui ja  
sanoi:  
"En todellakaan! Minun ainut rakkauteni on Roderich!" Antonio hymyili ja  
muistutti itselleen, että vihjaisi Gilbertille Elizabetan tanssittamisesta. He  
tanssivat vielä hetken ja sitten Elizabeta sanoi:  
"Minun pitää varmaan lähteä syömään...sopiihan se sinulle?" Antonio nyökkäsi ja  
saattoi Elizabetan kohteliaasti salin reunalle. Tämä vilkutti hänelle ja lähti  
kohti Gilbertiä. Antonio hymähti tälle hullunkuriselle parille ja alkoi  
etsimään katseellaan Lovinoa. Lovino oli samassa paikassa mihin Antonio oli  
tämän jättänyt ja Francis oli Lovinon vieressä. Antonio ei aluksi huomannut  
Lovinon ilmettä, mutta kun hän tuli lähemmäs, Lovinon kasvot oikein huusivat:  
"Auta minua!" Silloin Antonio huomasi Francisin lähentely-yritykset.  
Antonio rupesi juoksemaan ja tavoitti Lovinon viime hetkellä. Lovino  
irrottautui Francisista ja juoksi melkein itkien Antonion syliin. Antonio  
yllättyi ja mulkaisi Francisia, joka oli jo lähdössä kohti seuraavaa  
kohdettaan.  
"Oletko kunnossa?" Antonio kysyi. Lovino ei suostunut näyttämään kasvojaan ja  
vain tärisi ja nyyhkytti. Lovino vihasi itseään, koska oli sentään mies, mutta  
nyt hän vain itki Antonion käsivarsilla kuin mikäkin itkupillityttö. Ja pahinta  
oli se ettei hän pystynyt lopettamaan. Hän vain nyyhki kunnes sai sanotuksi:  
"Ei minulla ole hätää..." Antonio nosti Lovinon leukaa ja katsoi tämän kasvoja:  
ne olivat itkusta märät. Antonio huokaisi ja pyyhki Lovinon kasvot  
nenäliinaansa. Lovinon ilme oli outo, mutta Antonio hymyili tälle hieman ja  
sanoi:  
"Haluatko tanssia vielä yhden tanssin kanssani?" Lovino nyökkäsi jo paljon  
parempana ja he lähtivät kohti tanssilattiaa.  
Musiikki vaihtui hitaisiin ja kaikki rakastuneet parit alkoivat tanssia  
lähekkäin. Lovino punastui ja nojasi Antonioon samalla kun he tanssivat.  
"Miksi sydämeni hakkaa näin kovaa?" Lovino mietti ja katsoi Antonion kasvoja.  
Yhtäkkiä Antonio suuteli häntä ja Lovino tajusi, että tämä tunne oli rakkaus.  
Hän ei vastustellut ja Antonio suuteli Lovinoa pitkään. Lovino olisi halunnut  
että voisi olla siinä hetkessä ikuisesti, mutta hetken päästä Antonio  
irrottautui hänestä ja he eivät puhuneet mitään.  
Minä rakastan sinua, Lovino olisi halunnut sanoa, mutta tiesi että se sattuisi.  
He olivat maita ja Lovino tajusi, että hänen ja Antonion rakkaus oli  
kiellettyä. Joten nyt kun kukaan ei tiennyt että Sicily oli tosiasiassa Lovino,  
he voisivat rakastaa toisiaan vapaasti. Lovino hymyili Antoniolle kauniisti  
mutta surullisesti ja suuteli tätä.  
Olen itsekäs, mutta sallin tämän itselleni tänä iltana...


End file.
